powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Demonic Weaponry
The ability to create and wield powerful? unholy weapons. Opposing to Divine Weaponry. Also Called *Demonic Tool *Devil Weaponry *Devil Arms *Devil Tool *Satanic Weaponry *Unholy Weaponry Capabilities Users are able to create any kind of weaponry that is imbued with incredible demonic power, wield them as their own, and make it so that no one is capable of using the weapons except for those who are worthy of its power. The exact power the weapon possesses highly varies on the type of demonic force it is powered by, it can be either be capable of small yet effective feats or posses power that is capable of controlling vast of forces of the demonic plane. Applications *Demonic Magic/Demonic Empowerment :The user's weapons are imbued with powerful satanic forces that allows to gain control over demonic forces. Is some cases, the weapon is even capable of absorbing evil energy in order to grow stronger. **Absolute Attack: The weapon is capable of bypassing any type of defense as well as leveling entire landscapes in a single strike. **Absolute Defense: The weapon acts as the perfect guard for any type of attack, making it virtually invincible. **Demonic Force Manipulation: The weapon is capable of control vast incredible dark powers and malevolent forces that are capable of mass destruction and manipulation of the very scales of reality **One-Man Army: The user is able to become an unstoppable team of one with little to no equal. **Power Manifestation: The weapon may be a manifested physical form of one's power. **Sentient Power: The weapon? may posses a mind of its own. **Weapon Infusion: User are able to channel demonic energy into their weapon(s). **Weapon Manipulation: Users are able to bend the weapon to their will. ***Weapon Transmutation: Users are able to take the form of their weapon and shift it into the form of another, fitting it for any situation. **Weapon Proficiency: Become a master of the weapon in only mere seconds. **Worthiness Enchantment: Surround the weapon with enchanted magic that prevents it from being wielded by anyone unless they are deemed worthy of its power. Associations *Almighty Object Fusion *Enhanced Forging *Powerful Objects *Weapon Creation Limitations *The weapon may be overwhelmed by Divine Weaponry. *May require a host. Known Users *Vergil (Devil May Cry series) *Dante (Devil May Cry series) *Nero (Devil May Cry 4) *Sparda (Devil May Cry series) *Order of the Sword (Devil May Cry 4) *Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *Demise (Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *Scanty (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Doku (Ninja Gaiden) *Genshin (Ninja Gaiden) *Inuyasha (InuYasha) Gallery Dante.png|Dante (Devil May Cry) wields the Rebellion, a magical blade that was given to him by his father, The Dark Knight Sparda, and it serves as a physical manifestation of his power. Nero DMC4.jpg|Despite having no connection to Sparda, Nero (Devil May Cry 4) is able to his weapon, the Yamato. Dark Knight Sparda.jpg|The Dark Knight Sparda (Devil May Cry) is a mighty demon he slew the demonic emperor Mundus 2000 years ago. He once wielded the blade named after him, a weapon imbued with his own demonic power and is indestructible. Demise.png|Demise (Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) carries a powerful sword that is actually the true form of his underling, Ghirahim. The sword rivals that of Link's Master Sword in both magic and appearance. Scanty and Kneesocks.png|Scanty and Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking with Gaterbelt) wield demonic weapons that are formed from the respective garments, Double Gold Lacytanga and Double Gold Spandex. The weapons are capable of strengthening a demon's power as well as go up against Panty and Stocking's Backlace and Stripe I and II. Doku.jpg|Doku (Ninja Gaiden) is a powerful lord of the Great Fiends of Vigoor Empire who once wielded the Dark Dragon Blade, a weapon that was carved from the bones of the Dark Dragon. Genshin.png|Genshin (Ninja Gaiden) is a powerful and ruthless ruler of the Black Spider Clan who possesses the Blade of the Archfiend, a weapon that possesses the magic of the Arch Fiend, Vazadah, that is as powerful as Ryu Hayabusa's Dragon Sword. Tessaiga.jpg|Inuyasha (InuYasha) wields the Tessaiga, a powerful blade that was created from the fang of his father, Inu no Taisho. Its greatest strength is its ability to slay 100 demons in a single sweep. Category:Powers Category:Unholy Power Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers